Boston Relics
by Vinnypaul
Summary: Markus North is the sole survivor l, the general of the minutemen and pipers lover but all that shifts when the molecular relay explodes sending him Piper, the entier minutemen forces, and Preston into the world of Remnant Art, show, or game is not by me obviously but just saying
1. ch 1

**Hello, welcome friends to a new story idea I had. Any questions, comments, or concerns. Please do bring to my attention also I would like to discuss the topics of what if this happened,**

**Enjoy**

\--

Markus is standing in front of the molecular relay terminal to bring in the rest of the minutemen to fight off the boogieman of the commonwealth, the institute, We are going to set up the charges and then get out of the building. but that is not going to plan because of the synths who are loyal to the institute are starting to surround the terminal, piper, and I. she is fighting them off while im trying to finish the startup of the molecular relay. as the minutemen were coming through the relay, a synth shot the terminal causing it to start sending new broken up signals to the relay. The relay exploded, bits of the institute was found all over the Commonwealth but the relay room, fort independence, and the minutemen all but vanished from the face of the earth

Markus' pov

I feel a cool breeze blowing through my hair, grass on my back, I can even hear frogs in a nearby pond. I decide that its time I should probably get off the ground due to not knowing my current location, I also have to find the others, mostly just piper, Preston, and Sturges, since my time as acting general of the minutemen I have grown quite fond of his 3 colonels.

3rd pov

so with that thought in mind, Markus got up and took a look around to see thousands of people getting up from the grass and some still unconscious. he looked around to try and find piper, Preston, and Sturges in theircolonial dusters, he kept searching thru the crowd of disoriented minutemen he finally found piper and Sturges but Preston was still not in sight so Markus rushed over to a large boulder and got on top to address his people

"Has anyone seen Preston Garvy," he asked

" I'm here general" stated Preston as he walked up to the rock from the far left corner of the area

"alright perfect because I have no idea where we are and I need to address the people"

"well I suppose we should look and ask around to see our position my pip-boy you gave me is getting ahold of the radio beacon at the castle and if I put a marker on the source of the signal it puts us about 3 miles away from the castle," Preston said

"That's great but I just don't know how we have grass and green trees if we are only 3 miles from the castle." Markus sighed "I guess we can head to the signal and see if we can't get in touch with someone"

" hehe you never know we could be in a different world" Markus joked

Preston huffed in amusement" yeah fat chance, I think any world would be better than the one we live in"

"Yeah well, that is what we are for to help make a world that everyone can be safe in, maybe one day we can try again with the Commonwealth provisional government," Markus said

"Well if you do you would have to convince the people another massacre won't happen, but I think we should all start heading to the castle," Preston said

Markus nodded and told his people they needed to move out of the area. As they were walking through the woods they spotted three people getting ready to attack a girl about 18 years old

Markus jumped into leader mode and started whispering orders to his minutemen " okay teams alpha, bravo, charlie go to the back and sides and the rest of the army is going to charge the front I will lead the charge"

The minutemen all got into position and Markus started the charge, he saw the young girl kneeling in front of the main female attacker who was raising her hand to attack her so Markus raised 'limitless potential' and fired at the women hitting her in the shoulder she staggered and turned to him. When he saw her she was in an attack stance so he yelled "ATTACK!!!!!" Thousands of minutemen came charging out of the wood and brush and fired at the trio of villains. Seeing they were surrounded and under fire, she and her subordinates ran. Markus ran over to the victim of the attack.

"Excuse me miss are you alright"? Markus asked

" oh I will be, I'm not extensively injured so the most I need is rest." She replied before asking " who are you guys?"

"We are the minutemen, there at a minutes notice"


	2. ch 2

After the battle, my army of minutemen continued to the castle so they could get their better equipment to help this girl that passed out after she told us to get to a person named...oswald..no...oscar...ah ozpin that's it Anyway, she told us to take her to him but didn't tell us where he is meaning we either need to ask her or ask around to find this ozpin fellow.

When I was having my inner recap I felt something cold like metal touch my neck.

"Where is she" a voice from behind asked

"If you are referring to a girl we found getting attacked she is safe unharmed and we don't plan to harm her," Markus said calmly

He felt the metal relax from his neck the voice then said "turn around"

When Markus did he saw a man who looked about 30 black hair, greying beard and...red eyes? Hmm ok

"Alright Now that you know I'm, not a threat to the girl or you if you put the weapon away we can talk about this" Markus reasoned,

"Alright let's talk, the names Qrow, that girl wasn't supposed to be outside of the kingdom without a guard"

" you said kingdom right, the closest thing to consider a kingdom is Nuka world but I cleared the bandits out already but for a while, it was a bandit kingdom," Mark told him

"Yes ya'know the four kingdoms, Vale Vacuo Mistral and Atlas, man and hear I thought everyone knew about the kingdoms," Qrow said laughing at the end

" Man where on Earth are we, I mean one second I was about to stop the evil of the institute the next we wake up in the unknown location" Markus ranted frustrated

"Umm the expression is where on Remnant are we" Qrow corrected

Markus finally broke "great we aren't even on Earth anymore, Preston is going to love this" Markus said sarcastically

"That is pretty weird how did you get here anyway," Qrow asked

"We were trying to storm a compound called the Institute because of the evil they caused, they would kill and replace people with synthetic people," Markus told him

"Man"

"Yeah well were nearing the castle and it's getting dark so if you would like to stay for the night you're more than welcome to," Markus said

They continued to talk about the differences between their respective worlds until Markus walked into the castle to his quarters to find Preston, Sturges, piper,...and Nick Valentine?

"Well hello nick I didn't see you with the minutemen," Markus told him

"That's because I wasn't, I was here in the castle when a blue bolt of lightning hit the radio tower, Markus what's going on," Nick asked

"Well, you see when we were in the institute, a synth shot the relay terminal and it exploded sending us apparently to a different world," Markus explained

"Dang and I thought you were joking about that earlier" Preston said

"At the time I was, but yeah we are in a place called Remnant and there are black, demonic monsters that feed of negativity, there are 4 kingdoms and a bunch of settlements that are constantly being attacked, so we need to keep defenses up," Markus said

"Dang well I guess we can make a new name for the minutemen by helping the city and settlements and at the same time maybe start a settlement ourselves," Preston said

"How far are we from the other kingdoms?" Asked piper

"Hour and a half South from vale by bullhead." A gravely voice said from the door

"Ah good to see you Qrow, I was explaining to my colonials about this world we found ourselves in," Markus said

"Well boss whats our next move," Sturges asked

"We show Remnant the power of the minutemen


	3. ch 3

"Sir, are you suggesting war?" Preston asked

"What? Of course not I was talking about showing the surrounding areas and settlements that we are peaceful and we wish to help if we can so you know, back to work" Markus replied,

"Well if you're looking for work there is a man I know who can help you in that area," Qrow said

"well alright. Preston, it seems like we have a newcontact we need to meet with but before we go I need to address the people." Markus said

All 6 of them walked out to the main courtyard where a small stage is set Markus got on top of the stage and spoke

"Men and women of the minutemen you all fought well in the institute and followed my orders to the letter when protecting the girl but now we find our selves in a predicament we are no longer in the Commonwealth, nor earth either but as minutemen, we help and support any in need so we will continue our job as our science teams try and fix this. And one more thing, im going to meet a man who can help us become familiar with this world as a means of figuring out what our plans are. I expect that I will be gone for 3 days to a week if im longer without any reason then storm the coordinates I have sent to all of your pip-boys. In my absence, Sturges Nardello will be the one to lead you all, thank you."

Everyone stood there in shock and fear, they didn't know what to do so they all were dismissed to their dorms for the day.

Marcus, Piper, Preston and, nick all left to get ready for their trip to vale to meet a man who can give them work for the minutemen.

The next day Qrow called in a bullhead to take them to Vale, so the group of 4 people including amber and Qrow sat in a mess hall just outside the walls of the castle eating a breakfast of eggs and bacon to get the day started

"Hey Mr. North I don't know if you remember me but it's me, Isabell Cruz," she said behind Markus

"Oh! Hello, how on earth..er...Remnant get here " Markus asked back

"Well about a year after you guys disappeared I was looking into some institute tech that was found and it had a blueprint for a teleporter and I recreated it but it blew up and sent me here, I saw your speech last night it was surprising to say the least" she rambled

"Okay okay slow down are you telling me its been a year for you, it's only been 30 hours for us. Oh boy that means that we are several years younger than anyone we go back to if we try and go back" Markus sighed and asked "how are the rest of the settlements"

"Gone with you or destroyed by bandits and super mutants, and Diamond City fell before I got here," she said grimly

"By god no all is gone again," Markus said sadly

"GENERAL COME QUICK WE HAVE CONTACT WITH SEVERAL SETTLEMENTS!!!" The radio freedom host said

Markus jumped from his seat and ran to the tower "hello this is the general of the minutemen what is going on, where are you."

"General? Good heavens, it's you, we need help some sort of monsters are attacking our town and we have several dead we need help quick!" A voice said

Markus sounded an alert and 6 teams of five jumped into position outside of 6 vertibirds "Alright, our people are in danger and we have not time to lose get in the birds and let's go" " sorry about this Qrow but I can't make our appointment with your friend but I will eventually"

"It's okay just go save your people Markus," Qrow said as the vertibirds took off


	4. ch 4

After Markus left, most of the minutemen went to a defense post or started working on something else but Qrow was staring at endless amounts of brown liquors, he found one that he was familiar

"didn't know they had bourbon in their world," Qrow thought he walked over to the create and reached to grab a bottle but before he could he heard a voice yell across the room

"Hey what do you think you're doing."

"Oh, excuse me I didn't know I couldn't have this, sorry," Qrow said

"You could have that but in that other crate is some better stuff its called 'Barlovs best moonshine' best stuff you can drink," the man said

" Oh uhh ok then" Qrow picked up the clear bottle, took a small drink and then proceeded to hit the floor.

Amber woke up sore and in pain from the fight with those people who most definitely were after her powers. She looked around the room it is a grey brick room, there is different hospital equipment and in the bed next to hers is...Qrow? Oh, brother, I bet he is drunk again.

She stood up and walked through the halls to a courtyard where there are people who are farming, standing at shops, or training.

She was scanning the surrounding when she saw a Bullhead in the distance about to land this caught the attention of the minutemen who grabbed weapons and got in a defensive position.

When the Bullhead landed a door slid open an out came ozpin Glynda and Ironwood

"Alright whos in charge here," Ironwood ask loudly

"That would be me until the general returns from a mission. What's your business?" Sturges replied

"We were wishing to speak with him and we are here to bring back a few friends of ours," Ozpin said calmly

"Well like I said the general is gone on a mission to protect one of our settlements but, you, can stay in his office until he returns, and as for your friends they are in the infirmary," Sturges said

"The girl is she safe" Ironwood asked

Sturges looked over to amber who was watching and said "ask her your self" after that Sturges walked away

The three walked over to amber.

"Are you alright, miss autumn," Glynda asked

"Yeah just tired, follow me I will take you to Qrow." Amber went back down the halls to the infirmity with the 3 in tow

When they made it back to Qrow he was sat up

"Dear good what kind of liquor did that guy give me almost made me travel through time," Qrow said

Ozpin sighed "Qrow you were supposed to be getting information on these people, are they dangerous at all."

"If it weren't for them Amber would be dead, they are only dangerous to bad people and monsters," Qrow said through his hands

"Very well. We are going to wait for this general to return so we can have a little chat." Ozpin said

Back with Markus, they were descending on the settlement which turned out to be bunker hill, the six teams juped out and fired on the monster with the pack rifles from Nuka-world.

Markus charged a bear, it swang for his head but he ducked and stabbed it in the chest with the Chinese officer sword. A Beowulf went to attack from behind, but he pulled out his sword and slashed its neck. He went over to a group of 4 settlers and helped them to a vertibird to get them back to the castle

"How many are you," Markus asked

"We had 16 lost 3 so if you can at least find the last 11, then we can go."

Markus ran back into the battle to find the last settlers which he found hidden in the monument he took the 11 and put them in the vertibird and ordered his men to grab the three bodies and go.

As soon as they all are on the vertibird Preston speaks up

"General, what are we going to do, those monsters are not like anything we've seen before they were not easy for us at least you had them pretty good"

"Well you see when it comes to stuff that runs fast and attacks with its hands use melee its easier, for me at least," Markus said

"What are the total numbers?" Piper asked

"3 dead, 4 wounded, and 9 safe" nick stated

Markus let out a deep sigh " we could have done better if we knew what we were facing, we need to train better, I just hope my talk with Qrows friend help us."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you did well, but as you said, we don't know what we are up against."

"Were landing in the castle now." the pilot said

"Well its time to set up a refugee Center in the castle," Markus said exiting the vertibird

Markus had some people set up an area for the settlers until they can take Bunker Hill back, but for now, Markus needs to sit and ponder on what to do next.

He entered his quarters only to find Qrow, amber, and 3 other people

"Hello, my name is professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy"

"Glynda Goodwitch, vice headmistress of Beacon Academy"

"General James Ironwood of the Atlasian military and headmaster of Atlas huntsman Academy,"

Markus looked over at Qrow

"These your guys"

"Hardly he's more like our guy" Ironwood said

Qrow glared at him "very well, what is your purpose for your visit today." Markus said

"Oh we were just wondering how you all of a sudden popped into existence," ozpin said

"We were fighting a group of people who sent us here via a misfire of a teleporter," Markus told him

"Why where you fighting them," Ironwood asked suspiciously

"We were fighting corrupt scientists," Markus responded

"What was your world like" Glynda ask

"Hell" Markus sighed

"Why what happened," Ironwood asked is a way he sounded like he is accusing him of something

"OKAY what is with all the questions, im the one who is in an entirely different planet and doesn't know diddly squat about what is happening, causing me to lose 3 people and an entire settlement To those damnable monsters so before I answer any more questions I have some of mine," Markus yelled

"Okay what might you wish to know' ozpin asked

" I have a lot but my main question is what is your solution to the monsters," Markus asked calmly

"Huntsman" Ozpin responded


	5. ch 5

**Sorry I have confused you all, so to answer your questions**

**Only a few settlements are in Remnant**

**Bunker Hill is in Remnant and will have only like 3 more(you choose)**

\--

Currently, the sole survivor and Ozpins circle are talking after a grim attack on Bunker Hill.

"Huntsman?" Markus asked

"Yes, they are the defenders of this world, they fight the Grimm and keep us all safe" Ozpin said

"Hmm what do you think Preston sounds a lot like the minutemen," Markus asked

"I mean that is our job, we protected the Commonwealth's settlements from raiders, monsters, and everything that went against us, but now we can bearly fight group of bears" Preston slightly ranted

"We since you are from a different world lets explain our history so to start we don't know how life came to be but some have religious beliefs, the kingdoms were formed there was a 10-year war called the great war after that all the kings met on the island vytal and redistributed territories, abolished slavery and restructured the governments. The Faunus were given equal rights and were gifted the continent ofmenageriefor their own use in order to compensate for their previous mistreatment.

Vale's king founded the Huntsman Academiesin each of the four kingdoms;Beacon in Vale, shade in Vacuo, Haven in Mistral, and Atlas in well Atlas. The intended purpose of the academies was to train warriors whose sole purpose would be to fight the Grimm, and whose allegiance. " ozpin said

"Then proceeded to the faunas rights revolution, after the great war faunas were free and had civil rights but they were and still are discriminated against by ignorant people, but the faunas started the White fang to protest this, although with continuous hate the grew violent and soon they are seen as terrorists only causing more hate. Well, I believe that is all you really need to know as of now so what about you what is your history." Ironwood said

"Well I was at my house with my wife and infant when our great war started, the sirens started, we ran to the vault but just barely, the bombs fell and I could feel the heat from miles away, we made it in and we got calmed down and they told us to get in cambers to decontaminate us but I went in and I just sort went to sleep, at one point I woke up and saw a man m-murder my wife and take my infant, but I couldn't do anything and I was froze again, the next time I woke up I got out of the pod and went after that man. After a long 8 months, I found him but because of me being frozen I didn't have a good passage of time so I learned that I had been frozen for 210 years and my son was now 60 years old and the leader of the Institute. At that moment I realized I had lost my son so I left and occupied myself with my duties of being the General of the minutemen, after another month the institute tried assaulting our fortresses but failed, we defended but at the cost of good men and women. We took that as an act of war and stormed their base but through complications, we ended up here" Markus explained

"Well it seems that both of us are in an unusual position see our process for settlements and a new kingdom has been lost, but what we know from a town called argus it takes a lot of firepower" Ironwood explained

"I have a plan, you said that you train warriors right? Well if you give me some teams then they can get some practical experience and in the meantime help my men in getting ready for fighting the Grimm also maybe a bit of technology to help us be able to speak to the other settlements and so we can get them help" Markus said

"Very well I will look into it I will give you Two teams and some older equipment" ozpin said

"Yes, and we will give you a small cross-continental transit tower and assign a specialist to help you with-" Ironwood stopped as he saw someone walk-in

"Uh hey, Markus, our crops are dying to the change in soil, I believe that we have about 3 days until the crops die and 8 months until the storage runs out of food" nick valentine said walking through the door

"What on remnant is that' Ironwood said


	6. ch 6

Ironwood was sitting in shock at the sight of nick, he had never before seen a metal man but this gives him ideas for future generations of Penny

"This is nick he is a synth and he is a person, not it," Markus said

"Very well I will choose to ignore that for the moment" Ironwood replied "but back to what I was saying

I will assign a specialist to help with training your men along with the CCT towers for communication" he said again

"Again we thank you for your kindness and in return, we shall give protection over smaller settlements," Markus said

"If that is so then perhaps I can offer you a later job at clearing out an entire city that has fallen to the Grimm" ozpin said

"I agree with you that it would be best to wait, possibly increase our forces then take it but right now we need more soldiers," Markus said

"Alright, I guess that concludes the meeting," Glynda said

"Alright folks it was a pleasure to talk but I have an army to talk with," Markus said

All of them stood up and walked out of the office to the aircraft. Markus, nick, and Preston were standing outside as the aircraft took off when the radio freedom host ran to them and said

"Sir we have confirmation of 3 more settlements and the town of Goodneighbor"

" the settlements include starlight drive-in, sanctuary hills, and vault 88 all of which are within a mile of us."

"Perfect, are any in danger," Markus asked

"no, but Hancock wants to speak with you."

"Ok tell them I will send an aircraft to get him," Markus told the host.

Markus walked back to his office and sat at his desk to think of some plans, first he had vault 88 so he had a way to keep civilians safe.

Next, he had starlight drive-in which was turned into an all-purpose factory area to provide armor, assault rifles, ammo, and army fatigues for the uniform.

Sanctuary hills is just another settlement, not much to say about it mostly just a bunch of houses and a farm.

Finally, we have Goodneighbor a place that has been a place for drifters but now that all of the settlements are in a radius of one mile we can build them all together to create a city.

Markus jumped up knocking his table and chairs over and called in his colonials in via loudspeaker.

Once they were all in the office and Markus' table picked up they sat and waited for Markus to speak

Markus stood staring at a large poster on the wall it had 5 squares within a circle and another further out

"We have 3 more settlements in a mile radius of the castle, meaning we can build them all into one city, but we also have vault 88 and bunker hill, within the circle is Goodneighbor, sanctuary hills, starlight drive-in, the castle, and the vault. Outside of the circle is bunker Hill, Altogether we have 8,000 people, not including the minutemen." He paused for a while and started again" what is our building capabilities, Sturges?"

"Well the crew of 30 can start tomorrow because it is getting late but we could build some roads to the drive-in and sanctuary within the day buuuut it is going to be hard on them," Sturges said,

Markus looked down in thought, he really only needed team alpha, bravo, and Charlie for the guard so 15-3000 would be 2,985 people to work

"Alright so if I take 15 for the guard and gives you the rest can I ensure that a road to the other settlements can be built," Markus asked

"Well I don't know what kind of setbacks we will have but I can ensure that the only thing that will stop us is the monsters," Sturges told him with determination

"That's all I can ask, next I would like to discuss a meeting I had with some folks of this world and its history," Markus said

As Markus was explaining the history, the door burst open and Hancock walked in

"Well howdy there general it seems you caught your self up in another predicament, because I don't remember the castle being so close to Goodneighbor." Hancock said in a soft quiet voice

"Just sit and I'll explain everything," Markus said


	7. ch 7

"So you're telling me we aren't even on earth anymore, That everything back at the commonwealth is gone as we know it, " Hancock asked

"Yes but I have a question to ask you, do you know if anyone made it out of the diamond City raid," Markus asked

"Well the ones that made it to Goodneighbor was Danny, Travis, Ellie Perkins, and Piper's sister nat," Hancock said

Both piper and nick jumped up and yelled: "she's alive"

"Yeah if you want you can see them if the General here doesn't mind," Hancock said

They both looked at him " alright, but you have a week." Piper ran and hugged him then pecked him on the cheek. Next, he looked at Nick

"If you're expecting the same thing from me you're mistaken, but I will say thank you," Nick said

Markus looked at him deep in the eyes and said "aww Nicky you know you want a piece of this"

The room went quiet before Piper but into laughter, everyone else following

"Never change Markus," Nick said with a smile

After that whole ordeal, Piper and Nick walked out to a vertibird with Hancock.

"See you ALL in a weeks time," Markus said as he bid them farewell

"Now to worry about our food supply," Markus said to nobody in particular

Markus sighed then walked back to his office to find Preston who looked at him and asked

"General those people who were here earlier do you trust them"

"No, they are hiding many things especially that Ozpin guy, he has the age in his eyes that I only ever saw in Kellogg " Markus replied

"I saw that too, we need to keep our guard up, also do you have any work for me, I am getting pretty restless just sitting here," Preston responded

"Hmmm well, we could use someone to go around and remind people we are here and also tell settlements that ours, we are going to help any way we can but you can't go alone so take team alpha," Markus told him

"Yes sir, thank you general" Preston said then left

Markus walked over to his bed and sat down and roamed his mind looking for anything to keep him busy but instead fell asleep

A week later and things are shaping up the castle has more fortifications, Preston returned with a group of new recruits from a settlement in the west, Sturges has made awesome progress on the roads and city even adding a newspaper stand and detective agency for nick and Piper,

Speaking of which both have returned with their friends and family members and have chosen to take up their previous jobs. Preston is in charge of training the recruits and Sturges is working on the city leaving me with nothing...until Ozpin and 8 teens stepped off of an aircraft.

"Good morning General Markus these are the two teams that will be in your care for the next month or so, first is team RWBY, please introduce yourself, students,"

"Hiya im ruby rose"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, my name is Weiss Schnee

" Blake Belladonna"

"Hey there im yang but you can call me later"

"I am very pleased to meet you, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and later," Markus said with a sly grin

The first three looked horrified but yang had a very big grin on her face

"Anyway next we have team JNPR

Students Introduce yourself." Ozpin said

"Jaune Arc"

"Pyrrha Nikos"

"NORA VALKYRIE!!!!"

"Lie Ren"

"Awesome my name is Markus North, General of the Minutemen, we are a force of good protecting anyone in danger, our motto is 'there at a minutes notice' we are a collection of everyone and anyone looking to do good in the world, we just recently saved a faunas village from a small Grimm attack, many of which joined us," Markus explained

the reaction of the 8 was similar, Ruby,jaune, Nora, and Blake had stars in their eyes while the rest just looked impressed.

Markus chuckled at the reaction "well then why don't I show you around this place. To start we have the castle the main headquarters of the minutemen this fort is a little over 595 years old but it is perfectly safe, once we enter the fort we have the courtyard we use it for training. if you look in the middle that stage is for announcements and speeches.

" Next I will show you the interior of the wall" they walked into the walls and looked around

"When I was remodeling the place I added multiple dorms to accommodate the minutemen but even after all that we ran out of space so we had to build more housing so if you follow me I can show you all something absolutely amazing."

They all walked up a set of stairs leading to the top of the wall where they saw a large metal thing that looked like a gun.

"This here is our artillery we can fire this up to 200 miles away, but we can't fire at anything to close or we risk...well death," Markus explained

"Umm general sir do you think we could possibly mayyyyybe have a demonstration of the artillery," Ruby asked

Markus grabbed a walkie talkie and talked to someone then the 8 could see a blue smoke far in the distance they looked at him but over the radio, loudspeakers they heard "we see your smoke preparing to fire" the guns turned and went up a bit then fired, of in the distance they could see a large explosion.

"Ceasing fire"

They all looked at Markus who had a smile on his face "Man I do love the Artillery."

"Well let's continue" they all nodded, and followed

They walked out of the castle down a road that leads to an area with a bunch of houses.

"This area has just been built this week because of the influx of recruits so, unfortunately, you can't get your own home but I will allow you to have four in one or all eight in one."

The eight formed a circle and discussed this for a while until Jaune walked up and said "we choose to have separate houses for each team"

"Very well have fun but be back at noon I need to discuss some stuff later," Markus said then walked away


	8. ch 8

Teams RWBY JNPR both found an empty house to live in for the next month or so. They had some time time to kill before they needed to go back to the castle so they are in JNPR's living room talking.

"So what does everyone think about the general and the minutemen" yang asked

"Well I for one am very disgusted in him not showing authority," Weiss said

"I think he is awesome" yelled Nora

"He does seem truly happy to help any in need and he is willing to help the faunas but I don't fully trust him yet," Blake said

Jaune sat for a second before saying "he's the man I've always wanted to be he's a hero, honorable, and courageous maybe he can help me along with Pyrrha"

"Jaune you're the most honorable person I know so you need to just work hard and you can be a hero," Ruby said

Most agreed, they continued to talk until they heard a knock at the door, yang got up and opened the door to see...a flying robot?

"Hello," yang said

"Good morning madam I was told to come to get you a little while before the new recruit ceremony started but before that allow me to introduce myself Im codsworth and if you follow me I will show you there"

By this time the rest of the group had already walked up to see what was going on so they all just followed the robot to the castle. Once they made it there they saw three rows of eight people. They were snapped out of their stare when the general yelled

"You might get in the front row. head straight, hands at your side pronto"

They all scrambled and ran to get in a row

"Today you have chosen to join a force strictly for good anything else is second, we are here as minutemen nothing else so any views you once had are now are not your own, we are here to bring life up NOT tear it down."

"Welcome to the minutemen boot camp before you start let me tell you how this is what it is today. It started when I was woken up to see my wife killed right in front of me and my infant son stolen.

I traveled almost everywhere to find him and avenge my wife, well I found the guy one day and he showed absolutely no remorse guilt nothing so neither did I, but the reason I tell you this is because I didn't do it alone I had the minutemen behind me.

when I first met up with them there was only one left after they betrayed each other, and due to my determination to find my son I was able to rebuild the minutemen. In the end of the day if you want anything done you have to have a reason to fight for it"

"So during training, you are not allowed to use aura at all unless we say so" with that Markus finished

"You eight follow me," Markus told the Huntsman

They quickly followed him to his office, he shut the doors then walked over to a dark-skinned man with a hat on.

"Sit" Markus commanded

They all quickly sat down

"Alright, you eight are here because we need your assistance, you see we are not from this universe, we were sent here by a teleportation accident and we need to train our men in fighting Grimm" Markus explained

Weiss scoffed "do you really think we are that dumb ugh what kind of joke is this"

"Weiss shut up I think he is serious about this" Ruby whispered

"For your information, this is not a joke, but reality so if you would be so kind as to help because I lost three settlers to those things and I don't need anymore gone," Markus said

"Fine does your World have aura or dust," Weiss asked

"No, but we have a similar thing to dust, its called gun powder" Markus responded

"WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE AURA" Weiss exclaimed "come here and Pyrrha go unlock the other guys"

Weiss placed a hand on his chest and closed her eyes end said "immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

An extremely powerful blue light flashed throughout the room then another flash

"Fascinating you unlocked both aura and semblance at the same time, do you feel any different?" Ren said

"Yeah, I feel like I'm stronger and I keep getting stronger man you gotta try this Preston," Markus said

Pyrrha walked over to Preston and did the same but this time there was only 1 flash of red light

"Hmm you didn't unlock your semblance but you do have a lot," Pyrrha said

Markus smiled and looked at Preston "you know what they say about big auras Preston the bigger the arua size the bigger the pen-" Markus was interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

"Not in front of my sister," yang said menacingly Markus nodded and she let go, the room went into an awkward silence

"Penis size"

The last thing Markus remembers is a fist on his cheek


	9. ch 9

An hour later Markus woke in his office Preston yelling at them for harming the General

"Do you have any idea what you've just done, if that is your response to every little thing that gets on your nerves then I'm not sure what you are doing in a career of fighting monsters and people who will exploit that." Preston ranted

Markus walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Calm down she only done it because I said a naughty word," Markus said

Ruby walked up to him "still she shouldn't have done it" She leaned in closer and said

"between you and me that word is the cleanest thing I can think of" she jumped back and walked over to the seats they were in and sat down

Markus went back to his seat and continued "any way we have an aura so next, what do have aginst us"

This time blake spoke up "well Grimm, bandits, and white fang,"

"Hmm I've heard of all them but I know the least about the Grimm and white fang," Markus said

"As far as the Grimm nobody knows anything either, but a White fang is a group of faunas who originally wanted to stop racism but they turned violent" she paused

"I used to be a white fang member but now im not, I saw them go misguided ." blake finished

"Ok but im going to need to know how to stop a raid by anything" Markus explained

"A good way to start is anti-aircraft for flying Grimm," Ruby said "those guns you have up top would be good for taking out packs in the forest and settlements, but as far as a close-range defense it's lacking, so get turrets and anti-aircraft and it should be fine

Markus turned to Preston once she finished speaking and said

" tell the build and science teams to build several laser and missile turrets, also get one of the laser tanks out of the armory"

Preston nodded and left, Markus turned his attention to the 8 students in the room "alright you 8 have the training of a Huntsman"

jaune looked down to the side slightly

"let's see how you stack up against minutemen training, follow me to the fitting room" they all walked to a small building and found it full of outfits and armour.

"Alright since you are all working with the minutemen I expect you to at least look like one, so here we have several types of armor," Markus said

"Come on we have to were these puke green outfits" yang complained

"Yes, and you 8 need to pick the armor that fits your style, there are changing rooms to your left and right, pick the outfit that fits you and picks some armor, there are different styles light, medium, heavy, and power armor only pick the one that fits your needs,"

After that Markus left and went to the radio station to ask some questions

"Hey Jonathan anything new to report," Markus asked the radio host

"Yeah there is a woman from the people who we met awhile back, she is in your office," Jonathan said

Markus put a hand on his forehead "very well I guess I will talk to you again when I get bored"

Markus walked into his office and saw a tall woman with white hair "I presume you are the woman sent by Ironwood"

"Yes I was sent by GENERAL Ironwood to this dump to help train your, minutemen was it, and another thing the build crew is going to start working with your men to build your CCT tower which could take about 3 weeks to finish," the woman said

" very well by the way my name is Markus North"

"Winter Schnee"

" hmm I have a wiess Schnee in here as well, you know her?," Markus asked

"Yes she is my sister but might I ask why she is here and not at Beacon," winter said with a dangerous tone

"The headmaster sent her and her friends here on a mission" Markus replied,

"Very well, let's hope they say the same thing" winter said with a suspicious tone

\--

**Hello I know I don't do a lot of authors notes but what would each of RWBY JNPR use as their armor**


	10. ch 10

When Markus left the room they all looked at each other and then jaune said "well let's get our uniforms, Ruby, Ren, Blake, Weiss go light.

Pyrrha you go medium, yang, and Nora go heavy, and finally, since I am the tank I will go power armor and heavy armor."

After jaune laid out their styles they got into their armor, jaune sat and looked at his he turned the valve and it opened up, he stepped in and it closed around him jaune looked around and tested his maneuverability by moving his arms and legs.

"W-well guys how do I look," jaune asked

"Like an absolutely fearless leader," Nora said

"freaking awesome jaune" Ruby said

Jaune chuckled"thanks guys, so since we are armored up should we get going to talk with the General."

"Well I don't see why not," Pyrrha said

They left the building and looked around the fort for him they eventually found him in his office with

"Winter"

She turned to see her little sister walking towards her in an ungodly outfit.

"What in the brother's name are you wearing and what is that," she said pointing at just

"They are wearing combat armor and 'that' is what I assume is jaune, good choice on the power armor, by the way, the good old x-01 is the highest quality for a tank combat style," Markus said

"Anyway now that you have armor lets get down to what I need you all to do, so as your first mission here we are going to try and reclaim a settlement we lost when getting here, its name is Bunker Hill"

Markus pulls out a map of the settlement and continued " m'kay so there are two entrance one on the south and the east, one team is going to attack the east and 2 will attack the South another 2 teams will secure the perimeter, after that, I will set up some turrets and station 2 teams there."

"Now for spitting up teams, team east will be Alpha, teams South will be RWBY JNPR, finally perimeter team is going to be bravo and Charlie, I will lead alpha, winter will lead the students and Preston will lead the perimeter." Markus finished his plan

"It's a suitable plan, for now, so get your men ready and I shall have them ready at the airdocks," Winter said pointing at the students

He nodded and left to tell the plans to the men and Preston.

An hour later Markus came back in full heavy combat gear and a pack rifle he got from Nuka-world

"Well every one ready to go"

Markus got nods of approval, they all walked over to the vertibirds and left off to the site of many great battles.

A few days earlier Adam Taurus and his group of terrorists stumbled across a village that had been overrun with Grimm so he sent 2 Scouts ahead to check it out when they returned they told him about the Grimm, it was just some lower-tier stuff so they cleared it out and took it as their own while cinder and Torchwick used the other white fang.

A few days pass and they hear something go above the village, Adam goes out and looks to see 4 black aircraft flying over the base

"Men get inside the tower and stay hidden until I say so" Adam commanded

Back with Markus, he was watching the settlement, he didn't see any Grimm but he saw people in white outfits

"Guys there's no Grimm but I see a few people, jaune what do you see on your hud, any lifeforms," Markus said

" uhh yeah I see multiple in the big obelisk thing all seem to be Faunus

"Crap Guys I think the fang has taken the settlement, we need this base, so if you're attacked I give the ok to kill but if they surrender absolutely do not shoot them," Markus said

That worried the students more so blake, they didn't want to kill anyone but this base is important to General North.

"Guys we are doing this to help the people who lived here and if they fire at us its a declaration of war," Markus said sternly

"Incoming projectile initiating evasive maneuvers," the pilot said

The vertibird rocked back and forth until the rocket missed.

" well there's your declaration of war," winter said

"Okay, jaune I need you to get really mean and scary to be intimidating when I say get on the ground need you and your team are to rush the monument and subdue any HOSTILES, not any surrendered people also take this combat shotgun and point it at anything that moves it will intimidate more. pilots go into a hover and we need to jump" Markus commanded

The pilot did so and he commanded all of them out and into position, Markus gave the signal and they all charged in to see a lone man in front of the monument hands in the air.

"Alright down on the ground and hand behind your back" Markus commanded

The lone figure complied getting on the ground

Jaune and JNPR rushed over to the tower and burst through the door and several barricades and pointed at the faunas inside who complied. The rest of team JNPR went around and handcuffed the faunas while Just outside Markus held the figure in handcuffs. Blake walked up but stopped a few feet away

"A-Adam what are you doing here"

"Hello, my love, Why I was just trying to rest, our cause is hard work so when I saw an abandoned village I thought I could rest for a while, but it seems I was wrong, but so were you ATTACK!!!!" Adam yelled but...nothing

"Wh-what happened to all the people who were in that tower," Adam asked fearfully

A group fanaus walked out in handcuffs with jaune following behind them leading them to the vertibird.

Adam looked around and ran, the students and soldiers went to follow but Markus stopped them

"He is handcuffed and is walking into Grimm infested forest, I need you guys here because some Grimm is on there way here from the fear.


	11. ch 11 end of arc 1

Once they had finished with the last of the Grimm they built better defenses and flew back to the castle with 18 white fang members the put them in prison cells in a section of vault 88.

Markus returned to the castle and stepped up to the stage and announced

"We have retaken bunker hill from the monsters and another group who attacked us, they quickly surrendered when faced with a suit of x-01 power armor" " RWBY, JNPR, Winter, Preston, Piper, Nick, and Hancock, please report to my office for a debriefing," Markus said

The 12 reported in and sat down, Markus came in soon after and sat in his chair.

"With bunker hill in our control, its purpose will be for transportation to and from our city," Markus explained

"Next, I have new orders for your all, winter I need you to start training my soldiers and recruits. Students you will be starting small missions to protect settlements, Now the last four, Nick I need you to set up police, Hancock you are the mayor of the city, Preston work with winter and help her train our men, now for you piper I need you to work with the science department to get television working so we can get news reports but before that get some rest especially you jaune me and you are going to train like a minutemen"

Everyone shocked they sat there staring at markus before nodding and walking to their room before falling asleep

A month later, the CCT was finished so now they broadcasted radio freedom across the continent along with a few other stations and tv.

Piper had set up a crew for the news station, kent Connolly had even started the Silver shroud show, and Surges started a handyman show. Nick started a police and detective agency which helped when a bandit tribe tried to attack. Hancock is doing great as mayor after most finally agreed to it. Next to the students...well they are amazing minutemen and have gained so much support for us that we have been recognized as a kingdom by the Vale and Vacuo council so they invited us to the Vytal Festival. Finally, Winter and Preston are training all the new recruits to huntsman and minutemen standards.

My training with jaune has gone great as well but his art isn't just short-range it's also a shotgun so now he keeps one with him but right now all of the students are in a vertibird with Markus heading to vale

"So guys did you enjoy being minutemen," Markus asked

" IT WAS AWESOME I WAS PLAYING OUT WHAT I'D ALWAYS DREAMED," Ruby said excitedly

"It was a lot more interesting than I had first expected," wiess said

" fighting the White fang helped me get over a lot of problems," Blake said

"Absolutely loved it especially when we were able to use the artillery on that compound in west Sanus" yang said

"Team JNPR shares those thoughts," jaune said through his power armor

"Byt the way thanks for letting me keep the power armor"

"No problem," Markus said

"Prepare for landing," the pilot said

They landed in the Beacon airdocks and stepped out to see Glynda, Ironwood, and Ozpin.

"Students you may go to your dorms," Ozpin said calmly

When they did so he turned to Markus and said "follow me"

He did so following him up a tall tower until they make it to an office

They all sit down.

"Well why are we here," Markus asked

"Tell me Mr.North what is your favorite fairy tale from Remnant so far," ozpin asked

**Thank you all for reading this story so far it has been a awesome experience.****This is the end of the first story arc I will be taking 3 days off to work on the next chapters and rest my brain some **


	12. ch 12 arc 2

"Uh well I haven't been able to read anything like that because of how busy I've been with everything so I don't know," Markus said

"Hmm that makes sense, well the maidens are said to have a lot of power and can use magic," ozpin said

"They exist don't they," Markus asked

"Yes, but they are in constant danger from people who want to steal their power, the woman you fought off when you first got here was an example" ozpin responded

"Well that's pretty neat," Markus said

"Yes well that is a bit of an understatement" Ironwood said

"Someone is after the powers and with the coming festivities we are going to have trouble with security, so we were hoping to get some minutemen" Ozpin explained

Markus sits and thinks for a while before asking

" I'm always willing to help but something of this size will be hard to get set up on my end so what is it that I can get out of this" Markus Asked

"Mr. North you will receive a payment of 865,000 lein for this job" ozpin said

"Okay we have a deal I will give you my bloodhound company which is like a police force of 150 people" Markus

"That is an acceptable amount, also one more thing, do you think you can clear a settlement out for me," ozpin asked

"We can try, which one"

"Mount Glenn" Ozpin responded

"Very well as being minutemen I am supposed to help anyone in need, so consider it done," Markus said

In a far off island, a small fortress stood with a giant blimp, Hundreds of men in large armor stood with machine guns and Gatling lasers.

A rugged man stepped out of vertibird that had just landed

"Captain what is the status of our location," a rugged voice asked in a commanding tone

"Status unknown"

"Well send out some robots and scouts then" the voice commanded again

"Yes elder Maxson" the captain saluted and walked away

Markus returned to the Castle to find a bunch of people surrounding the entrance of the castle. Markus stepped out and walked over to the crowd and asked "what is going on here"

Sturges walked over and said "General, these people are from all over the continent, they wish to have a place to stay"

"So they settlers hmm, how many in total?" Markes implored

"Well we figured 45 humans and 89 faunas" Sturges responded

"Well get them food, water, medicine, and see what job would be best for each individual," Markus instructed

"Yes sir"

Markus walked up to the stage in the courtyard to address them

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen you have all traveled in the search of safety, freedom, or a place without prejudice. We are the minutemen and under our protection, you have rights that cannot be taken away by any means. Those include"

-freedom of speech, press, religion, assembly, and petition

\- right to bear arms in an organized militia

(A/n It's just the rest of the U.S. Constitution)

And finally,

-you have the right to vote for public office

\- and you get free education

"So now as citizens, you can go and make a happy life for you and your family, to get your job talk to colonial Sturges." As Markus finished he walked off the stage and strode to his quarters and slept for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Sir several scouts are reporting that they are being attacked by monsters, as well as raiders. Our scouts in the west are reporting some radio frequencies from the minutemen asking if any settlements have been transported here" the captain explained to Elder Maxson.

"Well I guess it is time to talk to our old friends the minutemen," Maxson said sarcastically

631 words

So hey im back but I won't be doing many chapters a week, probably only like one or two because of school starting and it is my last two years of high school it's stressful

So as usual, thx for reading, any comments questions or concerns please feel free to ask

Also if there is any way I can improve please leave a review.


	13. ch13

Should I add any more factions like gunners, railroad...etc pls comment which ones you want, anyway on to the story?

* * *

One month has passed and the kingdom of New Boston has been officially recognized by all four kingdoms. The increase in the number of settlers and minutemen has increased by five, lein is the national currency, and finally the founding of Sanctuary Academy in Sanctuary Hills, which will be the new central training hub for the minutemen.

Right now Markus and his circle are currently drawing up battle plans to retake MT. Glenn

"Alright due to the large quantity of Grimm we will be using heavy equipment such as mini-nukes, rocket launchers, and miniguns. So we will also need assault forces and support." Markus said

He pulled out a map "I got this map while I was in the kingdom of Vale, it shows the city of Mount Glenn, we will have all forces except bloodhound company sent into the Western quadrant, I want all 30,000 troops there and awaiting my order then send bloodhound to vale for an increase in security" Markus commanded.

''Very well General," Preston said

Everyone left the room to the radio freedom station

"Jonathon I need you to have everyone assemble together at the-" Markus was suddenly stopped by an incoming call

"General it's me ruby I need your help, we are going to do a scouting/ information mission and we want your help' Ruby said

"Im getting ready for a mission to retake mount Glenn" Markus responded

"Can you put it off for like 2 day please" ruby begged

"Fine but im not coming on this mission as the Genera,l," Markus said

"Ok thankyou thankyou thankyou im going to go get ready it will be tonight after you get here," ruby said quickly

The line cuts and Markus looks down then raises his head back up slightly

"Looks like the silver shroud is back in town"

Markus walked to the office for the silver shroud show to get kent

"Hey Kent, it's me Markus" he called out

"Oh hey there what do ya' need shroud" kent asked

Markus smiled and said "yes well speaking of, I have decided to get back into the game for a while due to us being in a new world we can do me" Markus explained

"I-I don't know man, I almost got killed last time, I can give you the suit but as far as calling in stuff I can't anymore" kent said handing Markus the suit

"That's fine im just doing a couple of things then I should be done, " Markus said before walking away

Markus entered his private room and put on the outfit and grabbed the gun from the display case. He walked out into the courtyard where a vertibird waited for him.

"Alright pilot take me to vale," Markus said

time skip#$$$$$$*

Ruby and the others waited for Markus outside the Airdocks until they saw the craft land and open up to showing a man in a black and grey suit holding a silver SMG

"Let's get ready and move out," Markus said in a very exaggerated voice

The four girls stood for a second before bursting into laughter, yang falling to the ground and rolling around.

"What I said that I was not coming as the minutemen general," Markus said in his normal voice this time

"Sorry, it's just not what we had in mind, we didn't expect a walking comic cliche," Ruby said still slightly giggling

"First im, not a cliche, second what you see before you is the silver shroud, the best detective in Boston...well new Boston now" Markus stated proudly

Another figure walked out beside Markus "ooooh yeah isn't he just a spectacle" said Nick

"Nick!!" Ruby yelled in excitement

"How's it going flower bud," Nick said

"Alright so I and Weiss are going to the vale cct tower, blake will go with sun to a White fang meeting, yang will go with neptune and check around vale, and finally you guys will ask the police department about any information regarding the recent dust shop robberies." Ruby planned out

"Very well let get to it," Markus said

* * *

as usual, thx for reading, any comments questions or concerns please feel free to ask

Also if there is any way I can improve please leave a review.


	14. ch14

Nick and Markus walked out of the police department irritated with the sound of laughter behind them.

"I don't understand we asked nicely," Markus said

"Well it's probably due to the voice," Nick said

"Oh I know why they don't respect me, I don't have a reputation here," Markus said ignoring nick

"Whatever you say, partner," Nick said

They walk around the city interviewing people for 8 information although all they got were racists lines and people saying they don't know anything.

So they were going to call but a scream came over the line "GIANT ROBOT HEADED EAST" the two heard a loud stomping sound before he saw

Blake and Sun running followed by a big robot, so Markus and nick started chasing after them when they jumped on top of an overpass.

Markus run under the overpass until he saw the rest if team rwby fighting the mech so he pulls out a Fatman and shoots it at the mech destroying it and knocking RWBY back

Markus walked over to the man who was laying down in the wreckage and picked him up by the jacket

" who. are you and what's with the get-up," roman asked

"What you see is no mear get-up for I am the silver shroud" I responded

Roman burst into laughter before Markus quickly slammed his face into the asphalt.

"Markus!!!"RWBY yelled

" what'' I asked

"You just slammed his face into the road" wiess yelled

"Yeah and he tried to smash a robotic fist into yours"

Roman started fighting in Markus' hands so he went to slam roman again only to be stopped by a small petite girl with a parcel. She held his arm with it, grinned, and shook her finger before taking Roman away from me and leaving to an airship

All of a sudden yang came thru and hit me

"What the heck was that for" Markus yell

"WHAT SHE WAS JUST HERE!!!!" Yang yelled

"So that really makes our plans...fall apart," wiess said

"That punch ...shattered my jaw" Markus groaned

"Guys pleeeeeease stooooooop," ruby said

" is all because if so we are gonna need to get back so Markus can continue to plan the retaking Mountain Glenn." nick stated

"What! why that place fell to some powerful Grimm." Wiess said

"Ozpin asked me too" Markus simply said.

"okay best of luck," Ruby said as we split our ways

They made it back to the castle a couple of hours later, and Markus slept.

Markus woke the next day got dressed then immediately was drawn to some sounds coming from outside. He grabbed the closest weapon in his room which was a laser musket and ran outside to see the source of the noise.

When he got out he was surprised to see the brotherhood of steel airship stopping near New Boston. A vertibird flew down and landed in the courtyard. Out stepped the man himself elder Maxson.

"It's been...a while since we last met Markus."

"It has. What is the purpose of this Maxson" Markus said cautiously

"We had reports of a radio station broadcasting patriotic music and asking if any settlements had shifted over with you." He paused " So we decided to take a look at what was going on. Possibly get some information" Maxson said

Markus then explained everything about this world and its people to him

"You mean tech here is just as advanced as ours before the war...then why do these monsters attack the planet." Markus inquired

"Well they don't know the source or how to combat the Grimm" Markus explained

" We are going to be retaking a city full of Grimm soon so if you want to get a feel on how to take some down you can tag along, that honest-"Markus was interrupted by an intense boom then the ground shook.

"Death is a preferable alternative to communism" the giant robot liberty prime announced over the world

"Hmmm that sounds like a plan Markus," Maxson said agreeing to the plan.

A month later everyone was stocked up on food, ammo, armor, weapons, and anything else they would need.

The minutemen soldiers and brotherhood soldiers all stood side by side looking at the two men on the courtyard stage.

"Men and Women of the coalition today we are going to fight a fight that you have not fought before. It will be tough and victory will not be immediate but we must fight for the people of this world, drive back the Grimm, to the point where the whimper in fear at the power of us" Markus spoke

The soldiers all cheered for the speech and lifted their weapons and marched to the vertibirds with absolute pride.

The ships landed several hours later and everyone got off and set up camps.

To get the plans together Markus called in all his colonels and told them the plans and ordered them to tell their brigades.

"Alright men we are on the west side of the city we are supposed to clear this place out so rebuilding can take place and turn it into minutemen territory so we will be up bright and early tomorrow. This will take several days to clear. Many more years to rebuild." Markus finished his planning and they all wen to bed

as usual, thx for reading, any comments questions or concerns please feel free to ask

Also if there is any way I can improve please leave a review

* * *


End file.
